Mello's Marvelous Chocolate Factory Tour
by Matin Pluie
Summary: Mello is having a contest by hiding four lucky golden tickets inside four Mello's Chocolate Bars. The finders are able to tour Mello's secretive chocolate factory, but the things that happen along the way get pretty interesting.
1. The Contest

Introduction

Across all Tokyo televisions on February 1st, a certain yellow haired character appeared. He was dressed in a long black coat with little chocolate bar metal key chains, and the thing that covered his torso underneath the coat was more of a tight black leather vest than an actual shirt. Who was this character? Mello, Chocolateer.

*

The television was silent, and it displayed a picture of a man who stood in front of a locked gate that held a chocolate factory behind it. The whole world sat in their homes watching him, and none spoke. For three minutes the only occurrence of any life was a tight grip of focus on the man in the T.V. And after those long minutes, he finally spoke:

"I am having a contest." There was a brief pause in his words, and the entire human population was waiting. The man continued:

"Inside four of my chocolate bars will be a golden ticket. Once having found a golden ticket, you will be a contestant to win the ultimate prize of the Chocolate Supreme, the largest chocolate bar in the world, and seven hundred thousand dollars!"

There was an explosion of cheers, and the contest began.

*

_Five months later._

"I won." Near sat with Robot looking out the window of his mansion. The boy was only seven, yet his hair had whited to the color of snow already.

"Really? That's wonderful! And once you win the grand prize we'll have all that chocolate! Oh I just can't wait I can't wait I can't wait!!!!!" L was rocking merrily back and forth in his chair.

"Yes, Daddy. It was to be expected."

"Yes, yes it was!!!" L smiled broadly, eyes merry half crescents.

"But what shall I do with so much chocolate?" Near asked as he got up, walked to L who put his legs into a normal sitting position, and crawled into his lap.

"Well I have a few ideas!!!"

"I'm _home_!" A voice sang from the kitchen. It was L's wife, who had brought back all of the groceries. L's wife's lips were coated in bright red lipstick, and the hair was tied into a very small ponytail that flowed from the top of the head. L's wife wore a bright pink dress with a ribbon tied on the back.

"Honey!" L shoved Near off his lap and walked to the kitchen to give his wife a hug.

"Oh Lawliet Buns! I found so many groceries on sale and -"

L ignored Watari, instead giving him a kiss on the cheek. Some of Watari's cheek powder came off onto L, but he was too excited to wipe it off.

"Watari, guess what?" L asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Has your rash gone away?"

"No..." L looked at Watari sheepishly. "I've tried your ointment but it doesn't work.

"Now on to what I've been trying to say: Near found a golden ticket!!!"

"Oh really?" Watari said, and began to jump in enthusiasm. "That's great!"

L began to jump too. "I know!!!" But soon L stopped and sat awkwardly as he always did in a chair. "Stupid rash..."

_Meanwhile_.

Light walked up to the candy store counter. He put down a five. "One Mello's Chocolate Bar."

The candy store cashier took a bar from behind him and set it on the counter Light rested his arm against.

"Two fifty." The cashier man said, then handed Light his change from the cashier. Light took his change and the candybar. He stuffed the change in his pocket and put the candybar in his jacket. He walked out of the candy store and onto the busy sidewalk. He had just begun to walk down the street when an impatient woman shoved him aside to get ahead of him. Light's eyes flickered with that of the tempted killer.

"Kockituya! Kockituya Kysi!!!" A man yelled from behind. He ran up and began to walk beside the woman that had pushed Light. "Please – another chance! All I need is another chance, really! I promise I'll be a better waiter, I didn't mean to spill your food on the floor! You can't have me fired for just a little mistake!!!"

_'Kockituya Kysi', eh? Perfect._ Light thought.

"Shut up. I'm sure Ben's will accept you." "But that's a fast food place. I'm qualified to waiter a five star restaurant!!!"

"Well your intelligence quotient is more on dumpster level, so I'm sure Ben's will have no trouble accepting you at all."

_This lady just gives me more and more reason to put her down in the notebook. Once I get to the subway I'll just step inside the men's restroom and give her the kind of justice she _**deserves**_._ Light took a left and headed towards a sign that said, 'Subway Station'.

Once Light had scribbled the name he boarded the subway and took a seat. The subway took off with all of its fifty passengers, and once they had left the station Light pulled out his chocolate bar, carefully unfolded the wrapper, revealing a golden ticket.

Light never was really interested in anything, he had always figured whatever it was out before any real questions came into his mind.

But the golden ticket he viewed before him was so unexpected... He hadn't even been _looking_ for a golden ticket. Light read over the instructions of where to meet 'Mello, Chocolateer' as it read on the ticket, and then put the golden slip deep in his pocket. Far too late.

"Look! Look! That man has a golden ticket!" A nearly bald obese man shouted from five rows above.

Instantly people from all different parts of the subway had gathered before Light, reaching out at him and trying to dig in his jacket pockets.

"Get off of my you ignorant creeps!" Light demanded, and fought his way through the crowd, reaching a long empty stretch of the sub. He noticed a small supply closet and quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. He angrily brought out the Death Note and scribbled down the only name he knew, a name that had been on one of the briefcases. Noticing the names around you had always been handy in Light's case. You never knew when someone would need to be punished.

Light wrote all of a name not just because the people were being impatient and insufferable, but also because he saw this moment as one of economic opportunity. He had seen the ad on TV for the golden tickets, and knew that the grand prize winner would receive the cash and the Chocolate Supreme. Though it was clear that he would not need the money, it would be handy to have, in case of an emergency, like if the L detectives ever found out Light was Kira, and tried to expose him. If that began to be the case, Light could possibly admit it and give the money and ask that in return they don't kill him, expose him, or put him in jail. Seven hundred thousand dollars was a pretty profitable amount, surely they might take that in return?

But of course, that scenario would never happen anyway, Light was sure of it. Light had been too careful and worked too hard to be inconspicuous to be caught by L and his detectives.

A shrieking noise sounded, followed by a loud thud as the body fell to the floor. _Maybe now those dimwits will shut up,_ Light thought. The dead always has drawn attention.

Light unlocked the closet with the Death Note back inside his pocket. He stepped out into the light of the subway, and stood at the back of the crowd, forming a look on his face that portrayed a shocked man who couldn't believe what just happened.

_Meanwhile..._

"Give me the stupid controller, you brat. You've been hoggin' it all day!"

"Shut up, Andrew. I'm playin' Halo." Matt said annoyedly to his brother.

"I know! You've been playin' it nonstop since twelve o'clock today.

"And your point is, Angelica?" "Andrew." Andrew sighed and said, "Just let me know when you're done."

Matt laughed. "Like that'll happen."

"You're my babysitter. You're supposed to supervise me while I live my life in my home!"

"It ain't my fault your Mom won't take care of you." Matt said, and flipped the cigarette to the other side of his mouth.

"Well my mom happens to be your Mom too."

"So? I left her years ago, so technically," Matt paused as he made another kill. "She ain't my Mom so much anymore as she is just..." He searched for the right word, but couldn't find it so he settled with, "a person I know."

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. Anyway we're half brothers, meanin' you should at least act like half a brother. Couldn't you be the nice half brother part?" "Get me that candybar on the counter and we'll be one step closer."

Andrew gave the candybar to Matt, who took it with his left hand while still scoring kills with his right hand on the controller. He bit off the ends of the candybar's wrapper, tore off the rest with his mouth, and uncovered a golden ticket. Underneath his goggles his eyes grew wide. He snatched the ticket with his left hand and put it in his pocket with a wide grin on his face.

"Whoa!" Matt cried.

"What is it?" Andrew asked as he hadn't seen the ticket in the dim room glow.

"One I just got five kills at the same time, and two I got a golden ticket!"

_Meanwhile, in some distant land, a farmer sits out in the pasture with his cow..._

"Har ya go, Susay. You can eat this thar Melluh's Choc'lut Bar," The farmer said to Susie, and handed the emotionless cow the candy bar.

Susie took the unwrapped candy bar and began to chomp away at it, when the golden ticket began to reveal itself among her nasty teeth. The farmer pried her teeth apart and pulled out the golden ticket, putting it's ratty pieces on the stool he had been sitting on.

"Good garl, Susay! You just won yerself the chance to whee-in a big ol' choc'lut bar and a whole buncha money!!!!" The farmer cried merrily. "Yippay!" He took off through the farm to the little house where his wife sat inside cooking, screaming all the way, "Ma cah got a golden ticket!!!!!"

*

The day of the ticket gathering came, and the four winners assembled in front of Mello the Chocolateer, outside of his factory.

"Welcome, all of you to my chocolate factory." Mello said, then brought up his walking cane to his mouth. He bit of the end as it was all made of chocolate, then continued. "Welcome, Near, and you're companion, L." Mello held out a hand for them to shake. Near's handshake was awkward and brief, L's, on the other hand...

"It's nice to have met you, L." Mello said calmly.

"Yes! Oh yes it has! You've been my idol ever since I was little and discovered my deep binding love for everything candy!" L's words began to run together, he was talking so fast. "And the candy you make! I mean, it's the best in the world! No, wait – the best in the universe! How do you do it, Mr. Mello, oh supreme candy ruler I shall always obey?"

Somehow Mello was able to comprehend L despite the intense speed L's words were moving at.

"How I do it probably starts with my love for candy as well, L. The rest is probably a secret." Mello nodded, looking down at L's hand still shaking his hand happily. "Um, sir, if you wouldn't mind releasing your grip on my hand..."

"Oh of course! I'm so incredibly sorry about that!" L let go immediately, and Mello moved on to the next winner and his/her companion.

"Light." Mello said, and held out his hand for Light to shake. "And you're companion Misa."

"Yes. Misa is my girlfriend." Light said gruffly as he held out his hand to shake Mello's.

"Misa is! Misa is! Light and Misa are one happy couple – Misa loves Light with all her heart." Misa beamed, her dyed blonde hair having one side bang in the front and two pigtails in the back.

Light looked at the ground for a moment, sighing. _Why did I have to let her come?_, he asked himself again and again. _Oh that's right._ Light looked up, having recovered from his shame.

Mello and Misa shook hands, and Mello then moved on to the next winner and companion.

"Matt." Mello said, shaking his hand.

"Mello." Matt spoke the words around the cigarette that was in his mouth.

Mello saw the cigarette, then said, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't allow cigarettes on the premise."

Matt's mouth opened so wide the cigarette fell out. "Why not???" He cried.

"The candies we make here must have clean air, of course. If we allowed cigarettes, our products would not only smell bad, but our product sales would decline as well. So you see, we cannot have cigarettes here, and would you mind picking that off of the ground and putting it in a trash can please?"

Matt glared for a moment, but picked up the cigarette and tossed it in a trash can near the fence. Outside the fence were crowds of reporters and camera people, and others who just wanted to be there when the winners entered the building, and were curious to see Mello the Chocolateer himself. The sound the crowd had been making was quite deafening, but since the winners and their companions were closer to the building then the crowd, the noise wasn't as loud.

Matt returned to his position with the other winners.

"Oh, and Matt?" Mello asked.

"_Yes_?" Matt had a hard time controlling his voice. His cigarette deprivation wasn't exactly the thing to send him dancing in a circle singing, '_We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!'_

"Don't you have a companion?"

"No." _Crap. If only I had brought more cigarettes, then I could possibly have them as my companion, and get by with smoking!!!_

"Oh." Mello was a little surprised, even though Matt had no one beside him. Mello then shrugged and went to the last winner and companion.

"Susie." Mello said to the large cow in front of him. He held out a hand for the cow to shake, but, feeling weird about a cow doing that, directed his handshake to the farmer standing beside the cow.

"Hello, farmer Bill." Mello said to the man.

Once they were finished shaking hands, the farmer said, "Yayuh, this here's Susay. Good cah, Susay, I me-in, she got da gold'n ticket anyway."

"Yes." Mello said. "She does seem like a good cow."

"All right, everyone!" Mello said to everyone, standing in the center of all of them. "Now to go inside my chocolate factory!!!"


	2. Ow a Mosquito Bit Me

And then Matin said,"Ow get off you stupid mosquito!" She slapped the bug that had been feasting on her arm and it splattered arms and legs all over as it died.

And now back to Mello's Marvelous Chocolate Factory Tour...


End file.
